peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Love
Helen Love are an indie band from Swansea, Wales whose music is a combination of punk rock, bubblegum pop and disco dance music. The band was formed in 1992 by Helen Love (vocals, guitar) with Sheena (guitar, keyboards), Roxy (bass, drum machine), and Mark (keyboards). Current members are Helen, Sheena and Ricardo Autobahn. The band was formed in 1992 and the main thematic elements in their oeuvre are Joey Ramone, summer days and bubblegum music. Links to Peel Peel nominated their song, Does Your Heart Go Boom? as one of his Peelenium for 1997. In an interview with God Is In The TV fanzine in November 2018, Helen Love described her memories of Peel, who championed the band: "Yes he was, although Mark Radcliffe was the first and still is, God bless him. Peel came on board when Girl About Town came out. We had 3 top ten festive fifties on his show, although we only recorded one session. We were supposed to make a tv show with him,where he went around the country meeting his fav bands, but the old label messed it up, although I’m quite glad now, it’s not all its cracked up to be meeting your heroes, although I’m sure he would have been great. http://www.godisinthetvzine.co.uk/2018/11/01/20-questions-helen-love/ After Peel's death, the band paid tribute to the DJ in 2009 by releasing the single, John Peel's Roadshow. Festive Fifty Entries *1996 Festive Fifty: Girl About Town #10 *1997 Festive Fifty: Does Your Heart Go Boom? #03 *1998 Festive Fifty: Long Live The UK Music Scene #10 *2013 Festive Fifty: Atomic #50 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1997-09-28. Broadcast: 14 October 1997 *Punk Boy / Joey Ramoney / Yeah Yeah We're Helen Love / Girl About Town Other Shows Played ; 1996 *21 March 1996: Girl About Town (v/a 7" - Astral Angora) Nana *29 March 1996: 'Girl About Town (Compilation 7"-Astral Angora)' (Nana) *01 April 1996: Girl About Town (v/a 7" EP - Astral Angora) Nana *06 April 1996 (BFBS): 'Girl About Town (Compilation 7"-Astral Angora)' (Nana) *29 December 1996: 'Girl About Town (Compilation 7 inch-Astral Angora)' (Nana) FF #10 ; 1997 *19 March 1997: Diet Coke Girl (album - Radio Hits 2) Damaged Goods *02 April 1997: ‘Beat Him Up (LP - Radio Hits 2)’ Damaged Goods *10 April 1997: Super Boy Super Girl (LP - Radio Hits Vol.2) Damaged Goods *30 July 1997: Does Your Heart Go Boom? (7 inch single ) Ché Trading *05 August 1997: ‘Does Your Heart Go Boom (7 inch)’ Ché Trading *07 August 1997: Does Your Heart Go Boom? (7") Ché Trading *12 August 1997: Does Your Heart Go Boom? (7 inch) Ché Trading *14 August 1997: unknown *20 August 1997: Does Your Heart Go Boom? (7") Ché Trading *28 August 1997 (BFBS): 'Does Your Heart Go Boom (pink vinyl 7")' (ché) *23 December 1997: 'Does Your Heart Go Boom (CD single)' (Ché Trading) FF #03 ; 1998 *29 December 1998: 'Long Live The UK Music Scene (CD single)' (Ché Trading) FF #10 ;2000 *13 January 2000: 'Does Your Heart Go Boom (CDS)' (Ché Trading) Peelenium 1997 *03 May 2000: 'Shifty Disco Girl (CDS)' (Ché Trading) *01 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Shifty Disco Girl (CD Maxi Single) Che Trading ;2001 *05 December 2001: Merry Christmas, I Don't Want To Fight (single) Damaged Goods *06 December 2001 (Radio Eins): Merry Christmas (I Don't Wanna Fight) (7") Damaged Goods *25 December 2001: 'Merry Christmas-I Don't Want To Fight (7 inch)' (Damaged Goods) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Twitter Category:Artists